DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant's description): Partial support is requested for the 2000 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 25-30, 2000, at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The purpose of the Conference is to encourage the transfer of ideas and information within the community of scientists who work at the forefront of nucleic acids research, an area long recognized as critical for all of the biological sciences. An important aspect of the Gordon Conference on Nucleic Acids is that it brings scientists that work on the structural and chemical aspects of nucleic acids together with those who are more biologically oriented. It also brings together scientists working on RNA with those working on DNA. Because of its breadth, the Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference has continued to play a seminal role in its field, despite the proliferation of subspecialty meetings. The nine sessions of the meeting are as follows: 1. Replication; 2. DNA Rearrangements; 3. Genomics and Bioinformatics; 4. RNA Structure and Function; 5. Transcription and Modification; 6. RNA Processing/Transport; 7. Translation; 8. Retroelements and Telomeres; 9. Macromolecular Assemblies. A broad range of speakers and participants have been sought for the 2000 Conference, with scientific accomplishment and potential being the main criteria for admission. The program is characterized by both gender and age diversity. A special provision is being made to feature accomplished students and post-docs in the program. Conferees will be encouraged to participate both in the formal lecture/discussion sessions, and less formally in poster presentations.